Aires efímeros
by Generall
Summary: Recordar es mantener sus corazones consigo. Los lazos pueden atravesar las más adversas situaciones, incluso después de haber partido.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers.

* * *

 _«El día de hoy no ser volverá a repetir. Vive intensamente cada instante. Lo que no significa alocadamente sino mimando cada situación, escuchando cada compañero, intentando realizar un sueño positivo, buscando el éxito del otro, examinándote de la asignatura fundamental: el Amor. Para que un día no lamentes haber malgastado egoístamente tu capacidad de amar y dar vida.»_

 **La sociedad de los Poetas Muertos**

* * *

 **Aires efímeros**

Hacía un calor infernal y para rematar, no podían salir de esa cocina hasta haber terminado el almuerzo para toda la Tropa de Reclutas de la 104; debido a que el Instructor Keith había atrapado a Sasha con un trozo de pan robado. Pero no sólo eso, sino que en medio del regaño de alguna manera habían sido introducidos al escarmiento nada más y nada menos que Connie y Jean.

Fue un momento de esos que transcurren muy rápido y para cuando te das cuenta has sido metido en el problema como si tú mismo lo hubieses causado.

La cuestión no era cocinar, pues era algo que todos obligatoriamente tenían que hacer después de la ocurrencia del Comandante Pixis de hacer aquella batalla culinaria entre Jean y Sasha. Y ahora era, al igual que otras tareas como: limpiar los baños, las barracas, etc, una rutina instructiva para los cadetes. El problema era que ya Connie y Jean habían cocinado el día anterior; después de haber tenido un arduo entrenamiento en la mañana y continuarlo en la tarde como el resto, teniendo como intermedio un momento gourmet. No hacía falta preguntarles si se sentían cansados.

—Nunca aprendes, Chica Patata —se quejaba Jean, murmurando un tanto ofuscado sin esconder su humor.

Por otro lado ya Sasha se había disculpado, y aunque Connie no le dio mucho peso al asunto, el chico Kirschtein sí.

Así que mientras Jean cortaba la carne, Connie pelaba los vegetales, Sasha preparaba el arroz. Ese día iba a ser bueno, ya que el arroz de alguna manera siempre parecía duplicarse haciendo que sobrase un poco. Y que por supuesto, Sasha no iba a desperdiciar.

De algo sirvió que fuesen tres; terminaron su tarea mucho más rápido.

A la hora de servir, a Jean se le había pasado su mal humor, no obstante el Instructor Keith dijo que había probado cosas peores, pero dentro de sí, la verdad es que sabía que la comida había quedado realmente buena. No obstante, era bueno que a esos mocosos no se le subieran los humos a la cabeza e intentaran mejorar aún cuando ya no lo necesitaban.

Cada quien pasó recogiendo su plato de comida y cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el comedor, una lluvia de aplausos llegó para los cocineros del día.

Una retribución un tanto rara dado a que el día a día de todos era pasar por esa cocina en algún momento como ya se había ordenado. Pero sin duda, si había algo que esos chicos sabían era que el trabajo duro debía ser recompensado. Más cuando esa semana había sido realmente cansina y mientras ellos esperaban por el almuerzo, sus amigos lo preparaban en aquel horno que se le llamaba cocina.

—Eh, chica patata, ten. Por si te quedas con ganas, no vaya a ser que me arrastres a mí a tu siguiente robo —le lanzó Ymir un pequeño trozo de zanahoria que para su vergüenza atrapó en el aire como un perrito amaestrado.

La mayoría se carcajeó ante el hecho mientras que Sasha masticaba el vegetal y se relamía los labios a punto de llevarse a la boca una porción de la comida que había preparado junto a Jean y Connie. Metió la cuchara en su boca y empezó a degustar.

Pero fue interrumpida justo cuando estaba por tragarlo.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido que sale de aquí? —Se apareció de pronto el Instructor Keith haciendo que Sasha se ahogara con el tremendo susto.

 _Que no sea un pedo esta vez, Mikasa,_ pensó mientras sus compañeros la auxiliaban.

* * *

Escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros y sus superiores de forma lejana y aún así tan clara. Estaba escuchando todo: que eran sólo 9 sobrevivientes de la Legión de Reconocimiento, incluyéndola. Que habían podido sellar Shiganshina y así recuperarla. Que Reiner y el Titán Bestia habían logrado huir. La captura del Titán Colosal. La disputa por quién debía recibir el Suero. Sin duda dentro su mundo interno algo hizo mella cuando escuchó que el Comandante estaba muerto, pero también sintió un gran alivio mientras sus compañeros le explicaban a Armin lo sucedido y que así él había podido sobrevivir.

Las heridas le dolían cada vez más. Había sentido un poco de alivio cuando alguien le hizo beber agua, pero ahora el dolor estaba regresando con fuerza.

Escocía mucho.

Entonces prestó atención a lo que decían su compañeros. Los escuchaba discutir sobre los hechos y le hubiese gustado decir que se alegraba de que estuvieran a salvo a pesar de las pérdidas. El dolor se hizo insoportable y dentro de su mente gritó que dolía mucho.

Retomó la fuerza de lucha y dejó de gimotear. Fue cuando escuchó a Hange decir que ella junto al Capitán Levi, Eren y Mikasa iban a investigar. Dejándola a ella junto a Jean, Connie y Armin.

Después que éstos primeros partieron, los compañeros a su lado empezaron a platicar. Escuchó la voz de Connie decirle que pronto iba a recuperarse y así podría seguir robando patatas. Eran una broma que removía recuerdos, y que a pesar de haber sido pequeños, eran tan fuertes que ni la misma muerte podría arrebatarle aquello en algún momento.

Pudo visualizar el primer día en el patio central, mientras hacían el Rito de Iniciación. Tantos rostros que ya no podía ver; amigos a los que extrañaba. De alguna manera el que estuviera viva le hacía sentir como un tributo a _ellos_ , quienes en su momento dieron sus vidas por la Humanidad. Aquel día, donde empezó todo para ellos como reclutas camino a ser soldados.

Mientras viviera iba atesorar aquellos momentos efímeros.

Una pequeña brisa llegó adonde estaba tendida, chocando contra su rostro, y en ese momento supo que sus ganas por vivir eran más fuertes que nunca.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

No sé que tiene el capítulo 85, pero me gusta escribir sobre él e introducirle cierta ficción, por más sencillo que sea.

Mil gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Gene.


End file.
